


If It's Over

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [43]
Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Dante and Brook Lynn end their relationship.
Relationships: Dante Falconeri/Brook Lynn Ashton
Series: Finding My Way [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427





	If It's Over

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: If It's Over  
Characters: Dante Falconeri and Brook Lynn Ashton  
Pairing: Dante/Brook Lynn  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Dante and Brook Lynn end their relationship.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: Frank and Doris Hursley own this show and these characters.  
Words: 178 words without title and ending.

Word to use: Life

FMW #43: If It's Over

They had gotten together after Dante's divorce from Lulu and after Brook Lynn's career ended.

Life had thrown each of them a curveball and they were struggling to deal with the fallout.

The last several months had been full of ups and downs. It seemed like when they weren't in bed, they argued and fought.

Neither of them wanted that. When Dante got home from work that night, he was seated in the living room and waited for Brook Lynn.

When she got home, he motioned for her to sit. "We need to talk. We've been avoiding this for months. This isn't working."

Brook Lynn wasn't surprised. They'd been having issues for a while. It was time to do something about it. "If it's over, I don't want to lose our friendship."

Dante smiled. "I don't want that, either. Look, I'm gonna pack my stuff and stay in a hotel until I get a new place."

Brook Lynn didn't want that, but couldn't say that. "Okay, but be safe."

Dante nodded. "I will. You do that, too." He packed his clothes and left an hour later.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks <3


End file.
